Stolen
by xXxRiP2PaCxXx
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in love, but what happens to them when things go wrong? How will they handle it? Watch as their love unwillingly falls apart. Songfic on Jay Sean's Stolen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Stolen**

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You were my air when I couldn't breathe,_

_But you always knew what you meant to me, _

_Ha…ah, ah…_

"You don't understand, Hermione!" Draco yelled, "My father will KILL you! I don't want that to happen."

"If you loved me, you would understand that I know what he's capable of doing. But Draco, it doesn't scare me…"

_You were my strength when I was down,_

_And you made me humble when I wouldn't bow,_

_I held on to your promise that you'd be around,_

_Ah, ah...ah, ah…_

"But it scares me. I'd hate being without you, but I wouldn't be able to take it if he took your life and not mine. No, we can't be together…"

"We can't…what?"

_Where were you when I was alright?_

_Tell me you knew I was alright,_

_You left me thinking I'd be alright,_

_Won't you come back to me?_

_Oh…_

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry!?" she said, raising her voice.

_It's crazy but I'm falling apart,_

_Its crazy how you're leaving me scarred,_

_It's crazy, girl, wherever you are,_

_You stole my heart…_

"Yes, I'm sorry. You don't get it."

"But, I love you! How much do I not get? Don't you love me?"

_It's crazy but I'm going insane,_

_Feeling lost confused and ashamed,_

_It's crazy; hope your feeling my pain,_

_You stole my heart…_

"How I wish I could love you…"

"You…wish?"

"Yes. I want to so much…"

_Stolen…_

_Just like the moments…_

_Stolen…_

_You never wanted…_

_Stolen…_

_You took away my heart…_

"You promised you'd never hurt me," she said, backing away.

"And I won't. Neither will I let someone else hurt you…"

_I was feeling lost in my own world,_

_Neglecting your needs only once, girl,_

_If only we could try again once more,_

_Oh…oh…_

"I'd die for you…"

"So would I, Hermione. So would I…"

Then he walked away, leaving her to pour out the words her heart couldn't say. Her tears.

_Now it's the same sad story that we all know,_

_How lovers make mistakes; watch it all blow,_

_Now I don't wanna be the one to let it all go,_

_Y'know…_

Draco raised his wand to his heart. He knew he had to do this. It was the only way he and Hermione could live in peace.

He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth, trying to strain his voice to say those words. Finally, in the silence of the moment, two horrid words escaped his lips; two words that had caused so much pain and sadness. But this wasn't meant for pain or sadness. It was meant to relieve the love of his life of the burden of himself; the burden he had given her.

_Where were you when I was alright?_

_Tell me you knew I was alright,_

_You left me thinking I'd be alright,_

_Won't you come back to me?_

_Oh…_

"Avada kadavra…"

And he fell away.

_It's crazy but I'm falling apart,_

_Its crazy how you're leaving me scarred,_

_It's crazy, girl, wherever you are,_

_You stole my heart…_

Hermione was running as fast as she could. She knew what he was going to do. She had to stop him. She had to tell him that it was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay? How odd those words sounded to her. It had been ages since she felt that reaction to those words. Sure, many people told her. But she hadn't really believed anyone.

_It's crazy but I'm going insane,_

_Feeling lost confused and ashamed,_

_It's crazy; hope your feeling my pain,_

_You stole my heart…_

But what if she was too late? No, she couldn't think about that. Everything was going to be fine. She was going to find him and tell him that his father had died; that they didn't need to hide anymore. No more pain.

They could get married. They could start a life together. Without hiding; without running.

_Stolen…_

_Just like the moments…_

_Stolen…_

_You never wanted…_

_Stolen…_

_You took away my heart…_

_Ah, ah…ah, ah…_

Hermione smiled at the thought of growing old with him. She thought about what their children would look like…

Then, in the midst of her dreams, she ran headfirst into a wall. She stumbled blindly, trying to ignore the searing pain that engulfed her whole being with no luck. She took a second to figure out where she was.

_No man can live without blood running through his veins,_

_And it's hard to remember the summer, now all I feel is rain,_

_I don't know how much longer that I can wait,_

_It's a feeling…between love and hate,_

_Oh-whoa-whoa..._

She squinted her eyes, and tried to adjust to the darkness again. Something was pulling at her, telling her that she needed to hurry.

But the room was right there. He would definitely be in there. Only a few more feet…

_It's crazy but I'm falling apart,_

_Its crazy how you're leaving me scarred,_

_It's crazy, girl, wherever you are,_

_You stole my heart…_

She slowly rose, grasping her head. Her eyes were on her destination. She couldn't give up now.

Hermione held in her pain while she stumbled towards the door. Slowly she turned the handle, and screamed.

_It's crazy but I'm going insane,_

_Feeling lost confused and ashamed,_

_It's crazy; hope your feeling my pain,_

_You stole my heart…_

There he was, falling as though in slow motion. Finally, he hit the floor with a soft, resounding thud. He looked so peaceful; as though he were asleep. A faint smile played across his beautiful lips.

And then, as silent as their love had come, it fell. Still alive, but incomplete. Immortal, but unhappy. Still there, but stolen…

_Stolen…_

_Just like the moments…_

_Stolen…_

_You never wanted…_

_Stolen…_

_You took away my heart…_

_Ah, ah…ah, ah…_

A/N: This was my first songfic, so I hope you like it! It was based off of Jay Sean's _Stolen_. I'm sorry if I got any of the lyrics wrong…Please review!


End file.
